Brittany,or Cheeseballs?
by BlossemChipette
Summary: When Alvin goes on tour,he has to decide,should he bring cheeseballs,or his girlfriend Brittany? AxB
1. Chapter 1

_Beep!Beep!_

Dave Seville snorted and woke up,well,_kind _of…

"Alvin!Shut the alarm clock up!"

No response.

"Aw,come on Alvin!Where are ya now?"Dave went into the Chipmunks and Chipettes and Brittany were curled up and Brittany woke up. "EW!"Brittany cried. "Brittany?What are you doing?"Alvin cried. "What am I'M doing?Alvin,this is MY bed!"Brittany replied. "Weren't you snuggling with that cheeseball?"

"Well,yeah!But Simon said I should watch my diet!"Alvin lied. "That's a terrible lie,Alvin.I know you have a high metabolism."(Do Chipmunks even have metabolism's?)Brittany growled. "Alvin,you are so gross!Almost as gross as cheeseballs!"Brittany shouted.

_Gasp!_

"How DARE you say cheeseballs are gross!"Alvin growled.

"Come on, least try to get along for one day.I mean,I have no problem getting along with Jeanette."Simon yawned.

"That's because you're too shy to talk to Jeanette,Simon."Brittany replied. "Hea Hea Hea…."Alvin blushed furiously.

"Delivery for Alvin Seville?"Theodore said adorably.(Imagine Theodore saying that in that adorable voice!Aw!)

Alvin opened up his read….

Dear Alvin,

You and your brothers have become such a big hit,we decided it would be benifical if the three of you had a world will last about a year,and you guys will be singing ALL of your songs,excluding may bring one person or thing for each band ,please come to the tour bus empty handed by tomorrow at 6:00 AM sharp.

Your maneger,

John Qwerty

"A WORLD TOUR?"Alvin cried. "Wait…what does "benifical"mean?"Alvin asked. "Benifical means we are going to do it for a charity."Simon replied."Oh!Just like our last concert!" Alvin chuckled. "So we can only bring one thing…"Alvin mumbled. "Yep,better decided Alvin."Dave told him.

_**What do you guys think?I know,only the first chapter!No flames please!Thanks guys! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin sat down, thinking about what or who he should bring. "Hey, Alvin?" Brittany sat down next to him. "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning…..I….actually liked sleeping next to you, Alvin…."Brittany blushed.

"Really?" Alvin mumbled. "….cool!" Alvin chuckled. "Wait…what do you mean by "cool"?" Brittany mumbled. "Every rock star has to have some naps with the ladies!" Alvin sneered.

"Wait…you slept with other girls?" Brittany yelled. "No! I was just making a point!" Alvin lied. Brittany looked at him madly. "….okay,okay! I slept with …bleolor…"Alvin mumbled. "What?" Brittany asked. "…..Blealor…okay,okay! Eleanor! I slept with Eleanor! Your little sister!"

_Gasp!_

"I can't believe you! Why would sleep with Ellie? You knew me and Theadore would be upset!"Brittany growled. "I-I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! She's a blondie!"Alvin spit out.

"Oh, what! I'm no blondie! Does that mean you like Ellie, and not me?" Brittany cried. "Why do you care, Brittany? If you were a good friend, you would be happy for me and Ellie!" Alvin fought.

"Maybe I didn't want to be your friend! Maybe I wanted to be your girlfriend! Well, guess what? I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! You let me down again, Alvin! First you don't show up to the sing-off, then you sleep with my sister without telling me? Alvin, you're a disgrace!" Brittany ran away crying.

"Brittany,wait!" Alvin ran after her.

**Oh…I know….sad chapter…. And it's short…but don't worry, something good will happen in the next one! No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin sat in the kitchen a couple days later,playing with his spaggeti on his plate.

_What was I thinking?Why would I sleep with Ellie?She's Theadore's girl!And Brittany loved me...but I ruined it..._

Alvin shead a tear and left the looked around and was kind of upset,he knew that Alvin slept with Ellie,but he knew that Ellie is okay,because she got her period just that morning.

Brittany was still crying in her came in her room."Brittany,you've been crying for days!Listen,I know it really hurts that Alvin slept with Ellie,but that's how he should date another munk,not Simon or Theadore,but another guy munk.I'm sure there will be more guys."Jeanette told her.

"I guess you're right..."Brittany went downstairs and ate then grabbed her iPod and put on a song by Ke$ha,and then went back upstairs.

She stared outside the window,looking up at the sky.

_Their will never be a guy like Alvin..._

Suddenly,a brown puffball moved across the grass puffball looked was a chipmunk!When he layed eyes on Brittany,his blue eyes sparkled with was so into him,she almost fell out the window!It was love at first sight!

He was rather handsom,with bright blue eyes,and a perfect head of brown,curly was so handsom,she'd forgot about Alvin!


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany froze."Brittany!Time for desert!" called out.

No reply came from Brittany.

"It's your favorite!Strawberry cake with chocolate icing!" called again.

"Um...I-I think you have to go...Brittany..."the young,handsom,chipmunk nodded.

Brittany went downstairs to the didn't blink."Brittany,is there something wrong?"Alvin asked in was still very mad at Alvin."Hmph!"Brittany turned away.

"Hey,Alvin!Your order of cheeseballs is here!"Theadore called out."Not now,Theadore."Alvin was surprised that Alvin turned away from _cheeseballs._"Alvin,are you alright?"Theadore asked him.

"No,I'm worried about do you think is wrong with her?"Alvin asked her.

"I don't knooow...I mean,why would she be mad at you?You're the same person who slept with Eleanor and didn't tell her...hmmm...nothing wrong with that!"Theadore said sarcastily."I'm serious,Theadore!"Alvin growled.

Meanwhile...

The boy Chipmunk outside ran off,and picked beautiful yellow tullips for sat down,thinking of sighed,and slept under a tree with the flowers in his hands.

Back at the Seville's house...

Eleanor happily ate half the cake!"Whoa,Ellie,relax!"Brittany said."Hey,you know I'm always hungry!"Eleanor giggled."Oh,Ellie..."Jeanette sighed.


End file.
